


Between Two & Three

by genee



Series: Four [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Steve pulls them in. It's a neat trick. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two & Three

Jensen scrubs his hand over his face and knocks on Steve's front door, and Jared thinks he must be out of his damn mind, letting Jensen talk him into this. Because it's crazy, it's not going to work, it _can't_ , even Jared can see that, and then Steve opens the door and looks right at Jared, already smiling, and Jared starts to wonder.

Steve's still smiling when he shakes his head at Jensen and says, "You lose your key?" Jensen just shrugs, though, less certain than Jared's ever seen him until Steve pulls him close, one hand on the back of Jensen's head like it belongs there, and Jared thinks maybe it does. Jensen mumbles something Jared can't hear, and Steve drags him inside, drags Jared in, too, somehow, mostly just by looking at him.

It's a neat trick.

"He knows we're coming, right?" Jensen says, and Jared can hear the hurt in his voice, heavier than it's been all week now that they're here, now that he's close. It pisses Jared off all over again, the way Chris just split like that, like Jensen didn't matter or something. Jared cracks his knuckles, stuffs his hands in his pockets to make himself stop. "Steve?" Jensen says, warily. "He knows, right?"

"Yeah," Steve says, leading them through the house, into the kitchen. "I think so, man. I told him."

Jensen curses under his breath and Steve turns around quick, touches his arm, his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Jen. It is."

Jensen nods and swallows hard, and Jared works at unclenching his jaw without being all obvious about it. Jensen says, "I really need to see him."

"No shit," Steve says, grinning as he pulls a couple long neck's from the fridge. "But he's not goin' anywhere, man. Relax. Come hang out with me a minute."  
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
